We Had a Promise Made
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Sam/Balthazar one-shot for kidneythieves. What started out as a simple arrangement has turned into something much more meaningful, and as Sam and Balthazar find themsevles falling for one another, Heaven's deadliest weapon is on the rise.


**Author's Note:**

**My first time writing Sam/Balthazar! Sabriel is still my OTP after Destiel, but one amazing author got me hooked on these two. This is written for her, so let's give a big, virtual round of applause for kidneythieves! She is a wonderful writer I would highly recommend, and she's become an awesome friend on here :D **

**This was originally just going to be a PWP, and then before I knew it, it was seven pages long. Yeah, I don't know what happened here. Weird plot and some badly written smut, that's what happened. Sorry! Lyrics at the beginning are from "Heartbeats" by Scala and Kolacny Brother. **

**Warnings:**

**Graphic smut, very vague (I am not even sure it counts) mention of implied mpreg, but don't worry, it has nothing to do with Sam and Balthazar!**

**Pairings:**

**Sam/Balthazar (main pairing of course), brief menton of Sam/Gabriel, implied Dean/Castiel and Crowley/Castiel.**

* * *

><p>"<em>One night to be confused<em>

_One night to speed up truth_

_We had a promise made_

_Four hands and then away."_

Sam, Dean, and Bobby all sat in the living room of the Singer house, pouring over books and trying to solve a hunt they'd been called about. Normally the brothers would have jumped in the Impala and hit the road by now, but the woman calling, an old friend of Bobby's, had described something they'd never faced before. She said it could be standing there one moment and be gone the next, it had burned her sister's eyes out, and there was a strange flapping noise whenever it arrived or disappeared.

Of course they all jumped to the assumption that it was an angel, but then she informed them its eyes had turned black. The trio was utterly lost. Angel? Demon? No one could crack the nut that was this case and they'd been hitting the books for hours straight. Dean was half asleep where he sat in one of the chairs across from Bobby's desk, and Sam was drowsily scrolling through research on his laptop. He was sitting on the cot by the window.

"Boys, I ain't got a clue," Bobby sighed.

Sam wearily ran his hand through his long, shaggy brown hair. "Well neither do I. This is generally where we would call Cas…"

When Dean glared and leapt to his feet, storming out of the room, Sam cursed himself for being stupid enough to mention Castiel around Dean. Bobby took a weary swig of cheap whiskey, looking as exhausted as Sam felt. The half broken wall clock above the desk told him that it was 3:42 in the morning, if it was even working well enough to be correct. They agreed to call it quits for the night. Sam closed his laptop and trudged upstairs, leaving Bobby to drink and Dean to sulk over the wayward angel that everyone figured he'd been sleeping with before he found out about Castiel's betrayal.

He sat down on the bed in the guest room and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be another several hours of hopeless research and the group running into a wall. There were no if, ands, or buts about it. Unless they had help of some sort, they were screwed. And Cas was too busy trying to open the gates to Purgatory to be of any help.

Sam recalled golden hair and amber eyes, suddenly wishing Gabriel was still alive. He'd had a bit of a thing for the archangel, but Gabriel had died too soon for Sam to figure out exactly how deep his emotions ran. But there was another blond angel (Sam seemed to have an affinity for them) that had recently caught the hunter's attention. Sometimes he had to catch himself before he became noticeably lost in those fathomless blue eyes.

Calling Balthazar seemed like both a wonderful and horrible idea. Wonderful because Sam loved the rush he felt whenever he heard that accented voice and imagined it screaming Sam's name, horrible because whenever Balthazar was around Sam found it impossible to deny his growing lust towards the sarcastic angel. The two of them got along like oil and water, but there was a fiery chemistry between them that Sam would have to be blind not to acknowledge.

In the darkest recesses of his mind, Sam dreamt of that body, so visibly muscled under those teasing V-necked shirts, writhing underneath him and begging for release. The worst part of those dreams was the second he woke up. And of course the painful erection that never failed to press upwards and demand attention. As he stroked himself to climax, he would imagine Balthazar's hand instead of his own, and it was always when he pictured the angel whispering dirty, sinful things into his ear that he shuddered and came. This happened more often than he'd like to admit.

Finally, he gave up on searching for an excuse and looked towards the ceiling, his eyes falling closed in prayer. "Hey Balthazar, um, it's Sam. I know you're not really on call, but could you come lend a hand? We've got an angel slash demon situation down here and we really need some help…"

The room remained empty. He tried again.

"Please? Come on man, don't be a dick. Just please come down here, even if it's only for a few minutes. Please…"

Suddenly someone was behind him, their warm chest against his back, their lips at his ear. "I think I like hearing you beg, Sam. Perhaps we could try that in person sometime."

Sam repressed a shudder at that seductive, accented voice. He hoped he was only imagining that his voice broke a little when he said, "So will you help us or not?"

"Oh, all work and no play? Really darling, we must lighten you up," Balthazar teased.

The hunter pretended he didn't like it when the angel called him "darling." "I didn't bring you down here to play games."

"Your mind begs to differ," came the calm reply. "I can see inside your head, Sam. I see your fantasies, I see your desires. Or if I wanted to take the easier route, I could simply look at your jeans."

Sam noticed the erection arching against his fly and blushed. "If all you came here to do was mess around then you can go back to whatever hole you crawled out of. I'm not interested." Biggest lie _ever_.

"I didn't say I wasn't willing to help you. I happen to know exactly what you're dealing with."

Sam was suspicious. "Good, tell me what it is."

"Ah, but only the cheap whores work for free. I want a little something in return," Balthazar purred.

"Whore. Yeah, that's a pretty good word for you."

Balthazar chuckled. "Oh how I love it when you get feisty, darling."

"What do you want?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"I think you know," Balthazar whispered.

Sam shivered from his head to his toes. The angel smirked and took advantage of the moment of weakness, pressing his lips to the back of Sam's neck. He suddenly appeared in front of the human, reaching down and wrapping his fingers in Sam's hair, forcing his hunter's head up. The lust blazing in the depths of those hazel eyes unwound whatever remains of self control he'd managed to maintain.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret," Sam growled, somewhat weakly.

Balthazar pushed Sam down against the mattress. "Then don't regret it."

Those were the last words either party would say for quite awhile. After that, to say things got heated was like saying Sam was a little bit tall and moose like. Understatement of the _century_. Balthazar straddled Sam and started kissing down the length of his perfect, flawless neck, the latter holding back noises of pleasure. If Dean and Bobby overheard what was going on, he would be royally screwed, and not by Balthazar.

When Sam opened his eyes again, they had been transported to a lavish hotel suite. He was too grateful (and, though he wasn't very happy admitting it, too aroused) to really waste time on caring where they were. He instead took charge of the situation and started ripping Balthazar's clothes off, several of the garments tearing as he did so. The angel hardly minded and moved his limbs whichever way Sam wished him to if it made the removal easier.

Soon they were both naked, Sam pushing Balthazar down against the duvet, the silk smooth against the angel's bare flesh. Sam finally gave into the intimate desire to kiss Balthazar, _really_ kiss him. Their mouths, tongues, and teeth met in a fiery fight for dominance. Balthazar arched his hips up, rubbing his erection against Sam's.

"F-Fuck," Sam half stuttered, half panted.

He pushed down to gain more friction, his nails digging into Balthazar's shoulders. They rocked back and forth, meeting each other in another kiss as they did so. Sam smoothly entered Balthazar's mouth with his tongue, rubbing it against the angel's and then pressing it to the roof of Balthazar's mouth. Their limbs tangled together, as they kissed and humped feverishly.

"Fuck me Sam," Balthazar gasped.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He didn't have any kind of lubricant, so he slid three of his fingers into Balthazar's mouth, the blond moaning quietly as he sucked on them. Balthazar moved his head up and down, mimicking the actions he would take if it was Sam's cock in his mouth. The hunter's erection was arching against his stomach, hard and aching.

When he felt that his fingers were slick enough, Sam maneuvered so that Balthazar's legs were spread and he was between them, tentatively probing his tight entrance. Balthazar moaned out an encouragement, so Sam pressed pass that first circle of tense muscle, moving his index finger around until he felt it relax. When Balthazar begged for more, he was more than happy to oblige.

Before long he had three fingers inside, twisting them and loosening up the angel that was flushed and moaning his name out in that sexy, gorgeous British accent of his. When Sam hit that nerve rich nub with his fingers, Balthazar cried out and arched all the way off the bed, clawing frantically at Sam's back.

"Are you ready?" Sam breathed.

Balthazar moved his hips against Sam's fingers. "Born ready, darling."

Sam slid his fingers out, Balthazar not liking the loss but knowing he would soon have something much better. Within just a few moments of that thought passing through his mind, he felt the head of Sam's large, hard dick pressing against his entrance. He raised his hips and groaned weakly as he felt his human push slowly inside. He growled at Sam to just fuck him already, he wasn't going to break.

Balthazar found himself being thrown for quite a loop as Sam started pounding his body roughly, his long brown hair clinging to his sweat slicked face as he stared down at Balthazar as he fucked him. _Damn_ that was hot. His entire body came off the bed with every thrust, the force of them making him see stars. They both knew they wouldn't last long at this rate.

"Mine," Balthazar growled, guiding Sam's hand down to his cock.

Sam moaned loudly and wrapped his fingers around the angel's shaft. "…Yours."

They both released identical moans as Sam started pumping Balthazar's dick in time with his thrusts, both of their heads thrown back as they tried to keep themselves from coming undone. They wanted this to last. Especially Balthazar, who knew this was an unfortunately one time thing.

But as Sam stared down at him, both of them nearing climax, he could swear he saw something other than mindless lust in his human's eyes. He knew that Sam's harshly whispered "_Yours_" had probably been nothing but a heat of the moment thing, but Balthazar actually had to wonder if there was a possibility that this meant something. Though if he had any plans to peruse this train of thought, those plans were swiftly swept out of the way as pleasure like he'd never known crashed over him.

Sam had been hitting his prostate with almost each and every thrust, and with one more strike, Balthazar was thrown into a wonderfully violent orgasm. His muscles clenched around Sam's cock, bringing the hunter right along with him. They clutched onto each other and tried to hold back screams of pure ecstasy as they rode out their climaxes.

Finally, Sam collapsed off to Balthazar's side, pulling out as he went. His body was so worn out and spent that he didn't even seem to notice when he dropped his head onto the angel's shoulder. Balthazar's fingers stroked through his messy, sweat dampened hair. The moment was intimate, almost too intimate for a simple "arrangement." Sam knew developing feelings for the angel was about the worst mistake he could possibly make, but as he fell asleep in Balthazar's embrace, he found himself too sated and content to care.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke in his angel's arms.<p>

He peered up at Balthazar sleepily. "You're still here."

"So it would seem," Balthazar replied calmly.

Sam didn't know what to make of that. He got out of bed and went into the adjoined bathroom to get a shower. He stepped under a hot stream of water, letting it wash off the smell of sex and Balthazar. The angel had asked if he wanted company as he crossed the room to the bathroom, but he'd mumbled a declination. There was no way he could work out what he was feeling if they kept having mind blowing sex that rendered him incoherent, not that he didn't enjoy it.

He finally wandered back out, wrapped in the hotel robe. "Alright, you got what you wanted. Now what is it that we're hunting?"

A brief look of hurt crossed Balthazar's face at how closed off his human had become. "You're dealing with a form of Nephilim, but instead of an angel breeding with a human, it mated with a demon. You have the offspring of an angel and a demon. They're nearly unheard of, but they're out there," he explained.

"But angels hate demons," Sam said, surprised.

Balthazar snorted. "Oh please, they're just scared of them. Demons love angels. Don't think Crowley wouldn't jump Cas' bones the first chance he got."

"I could have went my entire life without that mental image."

"Probably."

Sam sighed. "How do you kill them?"

"An angel blade. They're too strong to be killed with the Colt or anything else that you usually use on demons. You can use mine."

"Um, thanks," Sam said, a little surprised by the offer. "Can you zap me back to Bobby's? I need to change clothes and come up with an excuse for where I've been all night."

"Can't you tell them you were fucking an angel until he screamed, darling?"

Sam shivered and gritted his teeth. "Balthazar…"

"Don't 'Balthazar' me. Come on, let's go," he sighed, taking Sam's arm. Balthazar had already manifested himself into clean clothes.

When they got back to the Singer house, Sam walked over to the duffel bag he'd left on the dusty hardwood floors and dug out clothes, throwing them on the end of the bed. Balthazar didn't seem to be going anywhere. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Sam dropped the robe and slid in into his clothes as quickly as possible, knowing the angel was watching his every move.

"You can go now," he said harshly.

Balthazar walked over and leaned up to whisper in Sam's ear, "Don't think I won't be back, love."

With that, he disappeared. Sam wasn't sure what he wanted to contemplate first; the use of a much more meaningful nickname, or the fact that Balthazar wanted to see him again. Both matters made his heart skip a beat. He sighed and looked down to find that the angel blade had been left on top of the duffel bag, glittering softly under the early dawn light. _Time to figure out how to explain to Dean and Bobby where I was and how I know what we're dealing with_, he thought grimly.

He tucked the blade into the waistband of his jeans and went downstairs, finding Bobby asleep in his room and Dean zonked out on the couch. A plan formed in Sam's mind. He grabbed a piece of paper, jotted down "_Found a lead last night, going to do some follow up research, be back later,"_ laid it beside Dean's head, and silently slipped out of the house. Dean would slaughter him if he took the Impala, so he hotwired an old Mustang Bobby had fixed up. His duffel bag rested in the passenger's side in case he needed anything besides the blade.

A cloud of dust trailed after the classic car as he peeled out of Bobby's scrap yard and onto the road. Now that he was alone and had a plan, he had time to think about what had happened between him and Balthazar. It had been amazing, that was for sure, but it hadn't just been sex. Sam had _felt_ something, dammit. And that just made everything so much more complicated.

He arrived at the park that their victim had been attacked at and parked his temporary car, sliding out and tossing his bag over his shoulder. The sun was on the rise, and Sam was on the move. He had the information, he had the weapon, now all he needed was his creature. Finding a hybrid between two of the most intelligent monsters (_well, not all angels are monsters_, he mused, thinking about Gabriel, Balthazar, and Cas before he had gone dark side) he'd ever hunted was going to be a royal pain in the ass.

He found a rather handy trail of blood a little ways into the woods that he followed down a path. Boot prints accompanied the trail. Sam carefully rested his weight a certain way on each foot to keep his steps almost silent, his slow gait ensuring that the variation of weapons in his bag didn't clank together.

Suddenly he was thrown onto the ground without anyone even touching him. He groaned and pushed himself up, looking around for the culprit. He felt the reassuring weight of the angel blade still tucked into his jeans. Soft laughter came from behind him, but when he turned around to face the sound, there was the rustle of wings and the Nephilim disappeared from sight.

He sighed and turned back around, only to find two piercing blue eyes staring back at him.

Sam jumped back, the half angel, half demon watching him with amusement. It was male, with short, dark brown hair, and blue eyes that were achingly familiar. He denied to himself the resemblance, but when he saw that it also had pale, flawless skin, he couldn't any longer. Those traits were just too rare to be all in one place.

"You're Castiel's," he whispered.

A second voice came from the woods and drew nearer. "Isn't he lovely? Dearest Cas needed a shoulder to cry on after Dean gave him the pink slip, and I needed an angel to breed with. So here you have the most powerful weapon in creation," drawled Crowley.

"You mated with _Cas_?" Sam hissed. How did that even _work_? Apparently Nephilim aged a lot faster than humans, because this one looked to be in its mid to late twenties.

"It was quite enjoyable," Crowley said with a predatory smile. "If I was human I might even feel sorry for the lad. Kept whispering 'Dean' in his sleep."

Sam knew it would break Dean's heart if he knew that, but pushed that aside and pressed on. "How many of your…offspring are there?"

"Just Craselle here. Named after Cas and I, you see." Crowley looked for all the world, sickeningly enough, like a proud father.

Craselle stepped forward, tilting his head in a cruel imitation of his father. "Oh, and Sam? This is the part where you die. Thought ya might like to know."

Everything seemed to take place at once after that. Crowley stepped back to enjoy the show, Craselle lunged for Sam, Sam withdrew his angel blade, and then the hunter felt the unbearable pain of having his mind ripped apart from the inside out. He screamed, clutching the sides of his head as Craselle pinned him down and tortured him without even touching him. He couldn't even get to his blade.

The last thing he remembered was a blinding white light.

…

…

…

Balthazar watched the sleeping hunter, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair from his handsome face. He had honestly thought that he'd lost Sam, and how much that had affected him terrified him. Crowley had escaped, Craselle had gotten smote, but Sam had been left in a near death condition. Balthazar just barely managed to heal him in time. He had realized right then, as he'd held his human in his arms as he healed him, that what he felt for Sam was a hell of a lot stronger than lust.

Sam's eyes slowly came open. "Balthazar…?"

"You gave me quite a fright, love. What on earth made you decide to go after Craselle alone?" he asked softly, withdrawing his hand when he realized it still rested on Sam's forehead.

Sam sighed. "I didn't want Dean or Bobby to get hurt. I thought I could nip it in the bud before it got worse."

"Well don't you ever scare me like that again, got it?"

"Careful there Balthazar, you almost sound like you care," Sam teased.

Balthazar, for once, had grown serious. "And if I do?"

Their eyes locked. Sam saw the sincerity reflected in those pale blue irises, the genuine concern they held. He realized then that Balthazar actually cared about him. And finally, Sam gave up on denying that he felt the same way. It was almost as if a magnetic force pulled them together, their lips meeting in a soft, tender kiss so different from the ones they'd exchanged in bed. He loved Balthazar, and Balthazar loved him. They didn't say it aloud, but they didn't have to.

"Then I guess I'm okay with that," Sam finally whispered.

Crowley was out there, Cas had obviously lost his mind, there might be more spawns to come, and oh yeah, Sam still had to break this to Dean. There was still a war waiting to be fought, but amidst it all, one human and one angel had found the solace they didn't even know they needed. And hey…they weren't complaining.


End file.
